Soldier On
by TimeTot1997
Summary: Ichigo is an injured soldier in World War II and the nurse who tends to him is special. Special in his heart. One Shot. IchigoxOrihime pairing


**_A/N:_** If you do not like the plot or character plot, then don't read the fic.

 ** _SUMMARY:_** _Ichigo is an injured soldier in World War II and the nurse who tends to him is special. Special in his heart._

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** _All is owned by Kubo-sensei_

 ** _RATING:_** _T_

* * *

 ** _One-Shot:_**

 ** _Soldier On._**

* * *

I was in and out of unconsciousness as the medics pulled me away from my plane, my appendages limp beside my unresponsive body as I tried to blink the blood away from my eyes; then a blurry image of orange hair. It couldn't be me, my hair is matted with blood and dirt, it doesn't even look orange. My vision cleared for an instant and I saw the most amazing pair of ashen gray eyes. That was the last thing I saw before I feel unconscious again.

I awoke to blurry vision once again. I quickly became agitated and my injuries and how they affected my sight, but I knew the affects wouldn't last, because I remember seeing gray eyes before I gave into the pain and passed out. They were pretty spectacular. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not an emotional person, but there was something about those eyes that gave off a compassionate and determined glow. I blinked a couple of times before my vision cleared and I silently thanked my optic nerve for fixing itself. I sighed and I lifted my head slightly, ignoring the throbbing and burning that seemed to blanket my body and I saw that I was covered in bandages. I remember being injured really bad, I thought I wasn't going to make it.

"Oh, you're awake, Kurosaki-san. That's very good." A sweet voice called from the entrance. I looked over to see familiar gray eyes and burnt orange hair. She was an angel. "How are you feeling?" She asked, walking closer to my bed and smiled a bright smile.

"I'm in pain. This isn't Heaven is it?" That just had to come out of my mouth didn't it? Perfect.

Sweet laughter bubbled between us and, if possible, her smile got even wider. "No, Kurosaki-san, this is not Heaven." The Nurse readjusted her cap, a bright auburn lock of hair slipped from it's tight bun and caressed the side of her face.

"Nurse. . .will I be going back to fight?" I asked. I needed to know.

"I'm afraid not, Kurosaki-san. You are in no condition to recuperate here and least of all fight once again, you will be going to a recovery center in Karakura Town." The Nurse patted my cheek compassionately, then she proceeded to check my bandages.

"Good." I sighed as relief unfurled in my body.

The young nurse's head snapped up, shock displaying in her wide gray orbs. "Pardon, Kurosaki-san?"

"I said: 'Good'. I don't want to fight for a belief system I don't have faith in." I said easily, the words just popping into my brain.

Instantly, her soft hands clamped down on my mouth and her face pushed even closer to mine, her eyes comically wide. "Kurosaki-san! You mustn't speak of such things so carelessly, you might get hurt!" She whispered hurriedly and then pulled away quickly, composing herself while I lay there with an idiotic grin on my face. It was funny how distressed she got at the most foolish thing. It's not like anybody could hurt me, not without popping out a few stitches or causing some internal bleeding. But I won't tell her that. This opportunity was too good to pass up

"Okay. But I still don't want to fight. You know-"

"Shhh!" She once again glued her hand to my mouth, her eyes bulging from her sockets and I tried to keep my laughter in check since I could probably do serious damage to myself.

"Okay, I won't be cheeky anymore." I mumbled behind her hand and the nurse gave her one reassuring nod and then removed her hand. "Did you operate on me?" I asked, changing the course of topic.

She sighed in relief to my tactic and replied. "I aided the doctor, but I didn't operate on you. I merely applied salve on your now healing injuries and bandaged you so you wouldn't be exposed to the elements." The Nurse bowed and smiled gently.

"Thank you." I said softly, and smiled up at her, she looked at me confused. "Thank you..?"

"Oh, Inoue. Inoue Orihime." She said with a big smiled and took hold of my hand, gently lifting up and down.

I smiled and my fingers slowly responded to my commands and enveloped her small dainty hand. "Nice to meet you, Inoue. Allow me to introduce myself personally, Kurosaki Ichigo, Private."

(..)

I walked along the road of Karakura Town, taking my time home.

The war had done its toll on me, I had a permanent limp that based itself on my left leg, I have no feeling in my right hand which was caused by the shot which had embedded itself in my shoulder, but I still have use of my limb, I just can't do as much. I have a long ugly scar from the operation in the middle of my chest, a scar on my shoulder, an ugly scar running down the calf from the bayonet that my traitorous comrade, Ulquiorra, and a small scar on the far left corner of my forehead. Heap that with a bunch of emotional and mental scars and we're good to go.

Twenty years ago, I came here to Karakura Town as an 18 year old injured soldier and I recuperated. My family moved here from Tokyo so I wouldn't be alone. My father opened up a clinic and pursued a career in medicine, while my sisters, Karin and Yuzu help out around the house and the clinic. I was glad when I was told I was being sent here, it was a new life for me. I hated fighting for the wrong cause. Helping Hitler achieve his sadistic goals made me sick and I resent playing a part in doing so.

I walked to my house and opened the door, where I was greeted by my two children, Masaki and Sora. I chuckled and picked them up, kissing them gently.

"Otousan!" Masaki and Sora both cried out as I embraced them both, my right arm holding them limply, protesting as I pushed the limits.

"Hey, guys!" I said, kissing their foreheads, my heart expanding with the love I have for them.

"Ichigo-kun, is that you?" I heard a sweet angelic voice call from the kitchen and then she appeared. My wife.

I gazed at her. Twenty years we had been together and in those twenty years she hadn't changed one bit. Marriage and motherhood intensified her beauty. She was great with the kids, and with me. If my old wounds and scars started to irritate me, she would always hold me and with her healing touch, sooth the pain. Despite all the scars and battle wounds that imprinted themselves on my body and mind, she loved me. It still confused me as to why she didn't see the ugliness. I once questioned her on it and she just replied, _'Yes, you have scars and wounds that can only be healed with time, but during that time and after that time, I will embrace who you were, who you are, and who you will become.'_ She has never gone back on that vow.

"Yeah. ." I smiled, and set down Sora and Masaki, letting them run about, my arm cooled in relief. I took my wife in my arm and kissed her gently, her touch soothing the pain.

"That's a wonderful way to be greeted." Orihime said, giggling gently.

"Mm, that should become a new tradition." I said and held her close, hugging her with my left arm.

"I agree." Orihime whispered, her cheeks becoming a soft rosy pink and I laughed gently, rubbing her shoulder while we went into the living room and watched our beautiful children play with their dolls.

"I guess this is a happily-ever-after." I whispered to myself, grinning, watching my children with my beautiful wife in my arms.

It doesn't get better than this.


End file.
